


Growing out of Hatred

by Ashittycreative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashittycreative/pseuds/Ashittycreative
Summary: When Harry Potter is forced to get things settled out with Draco Malfoy he thinks it will be hell, and it is at first but soon he starts to see that Malfoy is more than just a unusually pale asshole. Slowly they build towards a friendship and then maybe something moreupdates at a snails pace
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really just exist for the sake of self indulgence, because of this my upload schedule is sporadic but I try.

"THAT IS ENOUGH." Professor McGonagall shouted across the room shocking both Malfoy and me out of our shouting match. She stomps over to us and that is when I know I'm in real trouble. I don't know why though if Malfoy started it he should be the one to be punished not me. "I have had it up to here with the two of you constantly bickering with each other." I can't look at her face. It's probably full of disappointment, it always is.

"Professor I was just telling Potter how he could improve his casting. Its not my fault he's hopeless." Malfoy's voice had changed from the cruel sneer it was before. now it was sweet and innocent professors always fall for it, but I don't get it all it makes me want to do is punch him in the face.

"Piss off you twat." I hiss at him.

"Quiet both of you." she snaps, "Fifteen points from Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"But Professor Malfoy's the one-"

"NO!" She cut me off, then rubbing her temple she says, " I don't know why you both can't just ignore each other like all the other students do, but I cannot have this continue. So, if you wish to pass my class you both come during your lunch break until you get over this foolish habit of attempting to tear each other to shreds." I want to point out that we have never actually come to blows, not really. A few hexes have been cast, but neither of us have ever hit each other. I want to though, but I think if I punch him once I will never be able to stop.

"You've got to be joking." Malfoy is already complaining with his arms crossed, sitting on a desk.

"No, mister Malfoy I most certainly am not joking. I expect to see you in my classroom tomorrow. Please give me a reason to take one hundred points away from a student. I have gotten the chance in years." Professor McGonagall turns away from us and over her shoulder she says, "You too Potter." The whole class is now looking at us the Slytherins sneer with disgust and all the Gryffindors look at me with pity. This is gonna be hell.

The next day I rush through the corridors I need to get to the Great hall before everyone else. I was going to have to snatch a few pieces of bread on my way to McGonagall's classroom. I can still hardly believe she's making me do this. She must realize how insufferable Malfoy is. How can I be expected to "get along" with him. He's evil. All he wants to do is torment me and all I want to do is beat him. I'm not sure at what, quiditch maybe, but definitely beat him. Hermione thinks this will be good for me.

"Honestly Harry," she said last night in the common room, "It's gotten quite annoying, maybe if you stop quarreling with Malfoy all the time you might actually get your school work done, and you wont come begging to me for answers." I can still hear her saying that in my head when when I get to the room. Malfoy's already there of course. He's reading some book with a dragon the cover. He doesn't look up when I sit down, which is fine. I don't want him to. I only want to get this hour done with.

"I see you both are unusually punctual today." McGonagall enters through a side door, "God forbid you get here this early for class." She goes to sits her desk in the corner. I eat as silently as possible. Neither of them have a lunch and I feel strange being the only one. Malfoy looks perfectly content reading his stupid book, like he doesn't care about all of this. He's very good at not caring, except it seemed when it comes to me. It is always so easy to get under his pale skin.

After a few minutes of the silence McGonagall stands up frowning. "Stop it." she says

"What am I doing wrong now Professor?" Malfoy drawls.

"If I am to waste my lunch period it will not be to watch you two dawdle around in silence for an hour."

"I thought the whole point of this was so that we didn't fight." I protest.

"Potter are you suggesting that only way you can communicate is through aggression." Her eyes burn through me and in that moment I wish to be an animagus so I can turn into a gnat and fly away. Malfoy must notice cause he scoffs. So I glare at him, but unfortunately it doesn't have the same affect. "I assume that since the both of you have been at Hogwarts for over two years now you're able to talk to one of your peers."

"Fine." He sets down his book, "What would you like to talk about Potter." he spits out my name like its an insult.

I shrug "I don't know." I hope somehow he finds some aggression in the gesture. "School?"

"We share most of the same classes Potter I already known about school." Malfoy sounds exasperated. He leans back in his chair staring up at the ceiling. Then he says, "I've got it." He looks back at me, "Why don't you tell me about your family Potter?"

I stare blankly at him. I barely believe what I am hearing, "They're dead." I point to my scar. I cant tell if he's teasing me or not.

"Merlin that's not what I meant. I was talking about your muggle family, you must have one of those. I only thought it'd be easier to get this over with if we talked about ourselves, that's what my mother says at least," I think he wants me to answer, but I only look at my shoes under the table. "Would it kill you to cooperate for once in your life Potter." He sneers but continues, "I'll start. My mother stays at home most of the time and my father works at the ministry."

"I've met your farther. He's a total ass-hole."

Instead of spewing out his usual insult Malfoy says, "Yes well you don't live him." Then he winces, "I didn't say that. You understand Potter you didn't hear that." I nod because frankly I don't care. "What about you?" He asks

"What?"

"I told you about me it's only fair you tell me about you." 

At first I don't respond, honestly I don't think I know how. I can't just tell him well you see Malfoy my aunt and uncle detest the sight of me, and they make sure tell me every time in their line sight. I don't want to set him off on a rant about muggles, so all I say is, "They don't like me very much."

"Cannot say I blame them Potter. You are a foul git most of the time." He smirks, but I can't find it in me to answer his insult. I don't like to talk about the Dursleys in school. Hell I don't like to think about them. They only pull me down even when they were a hundred miles away.

Malfoy continued on the conversation without me. He talked about lots of things politics, books, and spells he thought would be useful in a fight. I didn't listen. McGonagall strides over to our shared table. He glances up at her, "Professor."

"Mister Malfoy." She sighs, "I hope the two of you have learned a very important lesson."

"And what is that?" I ask  
"That it is easier to have a civil conversation than to start screaming at each other every other hour of course."

"Of course." I hadn't learned anything of the sort.

"Do you suppose Professor, that since Potter and I have obviously changed whatever this is needn't go on."

"No Mister Malfoy," she looks down at him with a cruel glint in her eyes, "Today was an excellent start, but I think it will be for the best if these sessions continue. I shall see you both the same time next week."


	2. Chapter 2

These detentions are utterly ridiculous. I shouldn't have to skip lunch just so McGonagall can get her kicks in. Though I must applaud her for finding the most horrid of punishments, being forced to hold a conversation with someone who is not only an arrogant asshole, but someone can't even find it in himself to provide any commentary. I could be talking to a wall and no one would be able to tell the difference. Pansy thinks it's hilarious, because this has just the right amount of cruelty and irony mixed in for her to find this funny. Nobody feels sorry for me in the least, apparently I brought this on myself, maybe I did, but one things for sure if I'm trapped in a room with two unbearable people I'm at least going to have fun with it.

When I get to the classroom Potter isn't there. He's never here first. I'm not sure if he does this on purpose, but even when I my bag ripped in potions he somehow managed to come in a few minutes after to me. I have nothing to do; school work has been slow and currently I have nothing to read, so when Potter finally enters the room I haven other than option but stare directly at him. He attempts not to meet my eyes, but it's a bit hard since McGonagall requires us to sit across from each other. I don't look away, it's amusing seeing him grow more and more frustrated. "What are you looking at?" he lashes out at last.

"I am only pondering what could've gotten the famous Harry Potter in a sour mood this early in the day?" He huffs sitting down in the chair. "No really I'm curious. I want to take notes." I grin but he doesn't respond. It isn't worth the effort it takes to tease him if he doesn't respond.

We wait there in a hateful silence for quite sometime, and when it is half way through my wasted lunch period it becomes clear to me that Professor McGonagall is not coming. Potter is staring at an apparently fascinating point on the ground. Being the oblivious person he is he probably hasn't even noticed. "Potter." I hiss. He doesn't look up. I feel a devilish smile coming to my lips. He is making this too easy for me. I wad up a ball of paper and bounce it off his head.

He picks it up glaring at me, "Couldn't be bothered to make a bird this time?"

"Wouldn't be worth my energy." 

He glares at me, "What do you want?"

"I want to know when McGonagall is going to get here."

"Why should I know?" 

"Because she's the head of you house!" I don't think that's too much of a stretch.

"Oh yeah," he's getting angry now, that's good. "Tell me where Snape is at this exact moment."

"Easy. Sulking around the dungeons like he he does everyday. It's quite disturbing actually."

"You're quite disturbing." he hisses under his breath.'

"Thank you, Potter. You're too kind." He mutters something else that i don't hear, but I can catch the meaning easily enough. I have gotten used to this insult, there are many variations, but they all boil down to the same thing, Deatheater. I hear the whispers when I am with my family, I see the disgusted stares when strangers hear my last name, and of course here at Hogwarts being a Slytherin is almost a death sentence, but eventually we a ll learned to fight for our selves. "Ah, you see right there is a perfect example." I laughed but I could hear the bitterness. Its coming too close to the surface, I need to hold on.

"What?"

"A self full-filling prophecy."

He looks at me, confused. "Aren't all prophecies self full-filling? Isn't that how prophecies work?"

"Oh come on surely you know what it means, it's a muggle saying as well." he doesn't answer with any understanding. I sigh, it is never enjoyable when you had to explain a joke or in this case a remark pointing out an unfair prejudice. "It's when all you bloody idiots make ridiculous assumptions about people making them feel the need to conform."

He smirked, "You're making this up. You can't blame other people for being an ass you do that all on you own."

"No!" I shout, slamming my fist on the desk. This is not going to be good. I collect myself. "Think for once in your miserable life. If some one has been told they are weak their whole life they will believe it and that is what they will become. If you call people evil, if you tell them they are cruel and malicious, if you call them monsters then that is what they will become. They themselves may do horrible things, but remember you told them this was their nature and they believed you." I snarl out the last words. I am angry and I don't necessarily no why. Potter hadn't said anything that should have been much of a shock to me. I shouldn't be reacting this way, but I am and I can't stop it.

Potter stares at me, and I wish he wouldn't. He isn't glaring me like normal, his eyes now are filled with a question. Then he laughs and something inside me roars, "You're insane. You can't actually believe that."

"Watch me." I hiss as I grabbed my bag, but when I stood up I turned straight into Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy is there reason you have to leave ten minutes early." Her voice rings in my ears, but I don't register it I was too busy trying to block out Potter's faint snickers behind my back. "Mr. Malfoy." she says again, finally getting my attention.

"No Professor." I mumble, I couldn't work up an exuse in time

"Then will you kindly take your seat for the remainder of the time or do you plan on standing awkwardly in the middle of the room."

"Is that an option?" She looks at me and I know the answer. Defeatedly I slump back down in the hard wooden chair. Potter has a twisted smile which he is failing to hide in his robes. Its times like this where it is all I can do to not beat the shit out of him, in my defense he makes it pretty damn hard. But I know I can't. Dumbledore is up there in there in his little office waiting for a reason to through people like me out of Hogwarts, and I can't let that happen. Hogwarts is my home. I can't lose it.

We spend the rest of our lunch period in silence. I have no doubt Potter is planning to go back to all the most particularly annoying Griffyndors and tell them all about my little outburst, and that's fine. It's not not like it will really effect the way they think of me, and it's not like I care, but I still can't get over how easily it was for him to slip me up. Slytherins are supposed to be cunning and ambitious. You can't be cunning if you show your anger, and you certainly can't achieve your ambitions by yelling them into fact. I am going to have to change how I thought of these bloody detentions. They no longer are a grounds to tease Potter, I will expose everything if I continue the way I am. No, now I must see them as only a challenge to get through, soon enough McGonagall will see this as trivial and I will be free from this torment. Now all can do is wait.


	3. Chapter 3

The meetings have taken a sour turn since the time Draco told me of his inner struggle. He's more closed off and I guess I'm turning into a bit of an instigator, but it's too much fun getting him to go off now that I know he's wrapped up in this victim mentality thing. Hermione used that phrase when I told her.

"Yeah, but he's been the victim of nothing nothing." Ron said, not really getting the point of the muggle phrase right away, as he picked apart the steak in front of him as if he'd gone feral

"I cannot imagine that it was pleasant to have a deatheater as a father." she didn't peal her eyes away from her book. "Did you ever think of that." Evidently I hadn't.

"I bet the royal git didn't mind that much." I grumbled, Hermione doesn't actively hate Malfoy as much as Ron and me, even though she has all the more reason to, her being a muggle born and all. She dislikes him sure, every self respecting Gryffindor does, but at the end of them day she mostly ignores Draco Malfoy, and I had no idea how.

I walk into the classroom and for the first time that I can remember I'm the first there. McGonagall looks up from her desk, "Oh, Potter you're here early."

I glance up at the clock, reading eleven o'three, "Lunch is on the hour, Professor."

"My point entirely." she says, returning to her work. I sit down at my normal seat, enjoying not having to squeeze my legs under the single desk. My freedom is instantaneously taken away from me when a familiar snarky voice enters the room.

"Enjoying the view Potter?" Malfoy's here. I don't look up I wont give him the satisfaction, but it doesn't work. He sits down smirking. I glare at him. He glares back. Sometimes its so easy to hate him.

"Good of the both of you finally decided to show up," she rose from her chair with a look that make our respective glares pale in comparison. "Do you know how many weeks I have endured this ludicrous exercise?" she raised an eyebrow. I'd like to point out that this is all her doing, but I've decide I'd like to live to fourteen.

"I'd say maybe five Professor." she stalks over to us unsurprisingly like a cat.

"Six weeks!" She growls. Malfoy leans back in his chair which most likely he was about to say something arrogant or vexing but most of the time it was both with his trademark asshole personality sprinkled in.

"Is this you telling us this foolishness has gone on long enough, and our suffering has come to an end, Professor."

At that moment she turned away from me so that I could no longer see her face but from the way he shrived up in his chair and the sly smile on McGonagall's face, I have a deep suspicion that Malfoy got a look of a life time. "I think you can answer that question for yourself Mr. Malfoy, but these detentions were enacted to diffuse this silly rivalry between the two of you, and as I believe you both can tell there has been little to no progress."

I shift in my seat, "Well it's not exactly like he's the most agreeable person in the world, Professor,"

Malfoy side eyes me, "I could say the same."

She looks down at her feet taking a long exasperated sigh, "This is what I'm talking about. If both of you could find it in yourselves to become more indifferent to each other then maybe we wouldn't be having this problem in the first place."

"How can I be indifferent when we have practically all the same classes." he complains, it's infuriating to me that i was just about to say the same thing.

"That is no excuse for the complete disturbance of the classroom the you both have caused. So, to help speed this along I am taking time out of my well deserved break to sit in on your conversation."

"Conversation is a very generous term professor." I say as she sits down at the head of the desk, practically eliminating any and all leg room I had before.

She purses her lips, "I am aware Mr. Potter, but for the sake of optimism bare with me. Now let us begin." McGonagall stares at us expectantly, neither of us says anything, " It's nice to see where the next generation is coming to."

"What would you have us talk about Professor?" Malfoy drawls, "Current events, Politics?"

"I think we can all guess your opinions on those topics." I mumble.

"I don't think I catch your meaning, Potter."

"Don't you?"I say as McGonagall puts her head in hands.

"Boys-"

"If your going to insult me stop doing it like a coward and say it out loud." He doesn't seem that insulted.

"Stop this th-"

"Well seeing as all you views are bigoted and elitist I'd say your not to bothered by the deatheater on the loose. I bet you quite happy that he broke into the school. I bet I bet he was just passing on a message."

McGonagall stood up so abruptly that her chair fell backward clattering against the stone floor, "I feel as though I am being ignored." she says coolly.

"I apologize Professor, but Potter was-"

"I am sorry Mr. Malfoy but was I or was I not talking."

"I thought you were finished Professor." He says feebly

"I was most certainly not. I was just about to mention that for completely disrespecting my authority ten points will be taken from both Slytherin and Griffyndor." I groan, and she turns to me "Do you a problem with that Mr. Potter?"

"Of course not, Professor."

"Good." She picks up her chair and returns to the table, "Let us resume. This time i advise you to not start a shouting match in the presence of of teacher."

"Yes professor." we say in unison.

Malfoy looks at me, "For the record Potter I am not bothered by Sirius Black."

I throw my hands up in the air, ."Then why act like a prick about it?"

"Because," he says in a tone that lets me know he thinks I'm being an idiot, Hermione uses that tone quite often, "Hogwarts is the safest place on earth. There is no cause for concern over one man" I can find so many flaws in that argument, but i bite my tongue. It isn't worth it, an argument over that.I know what he is, and knows that everyone else knows too, but no one says anything. We're all just expected to live together in harmony as our classmates aren't going to grow up to be terrorists. "Satisfied." Her sneers.

"I do not believe you in the slightest."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Are you finished?" McGonagall asks interrupting a staring contest that I don't think either of us intentionally started.

"Yes professor."

"Good." She sounds so done with us. She gestures at the two of us, "Begin."

"I have a question." He leans forward on his elbows.

"Oh really?" I speak through gritted teeth.

"Yes really." He rolls his eyes, "I would like to ask, Why is it you chose to dislike so much."

I nearly laugh, "What?"

"You heard me."

"I could write you a bloody list."

"I am not talking about now you dolt." he hisses, "I mean before, I wanted to be your friend and you ignored me."

"You wanted to be my friend because of my name, not because you liked me in the slightest."

He nods, "And now you believe i am sympathizer of death eaters."

"Undoubtedly."I agree

"But why would i wish to be friends with someone who killed you know who if I was a death eater?"

"I don't know why you do half the things you do." I was not about to admit there might be a bit of a flaw in my logic, but when has there never not been.

Malfoy looks away. "It never ceases to amaze me how dense you Gryffindors can be." McGonagall opens her mouth to say something and he hastily adds, "Of course there are numerous exceptions."

She studies his face trying to find a hint of disrespect, "It would be against your better interest, Mr Malfoy to be making broad sweeping generalizations."

He won't meet her eyes, "Yes professor."

She folded her hands on the table and the jester was filled with so much animosity I almost flinch, "I had not realized how dire a situation this is." I think dire is a bit of an overstatement. "From now on you will only talk when I tell you to talk and you will only say what I instruct you to say."

"Professor thi-." she cuts me off.

"This is not a democracy Potter. What happens in my classroom is not up for debate." I stay quiet, "Now we shall begin for what I believe is the third time today, both of you apologize."

"Potter I'm sorry. " He doesn't even look me in the eyes.

"Yeah, same." I mutter, we both know we're lying, but its still infuriating.

"Its a start," She purses her lips, "Now try to find something you both have in common without raising your voices preferably."

I groan internally, What in the heel could I have in common with an aristocratic stick in the mud, "We both go to Hogwarts," Malfoy says, I guess I forgot the obvious.

"Might I suggest you go for a fruit that is not hanging so low?"

He scowls, and I grin, "Quiditch," I say

She nods, but says, "Try again."

"Well what else is there?" McGonagll doesn't answer, "The only thing the same about us is magic!" I hide my clenched fists in my robe.

Malfoy rolls his eyes, "Magic isn't just a thing to brush off; it's what connects all of us, every witch and every wizard."

"Could of been said with out the eye rolling Mr. Malfoy, but i will take what I can get."

I stare at them, "But he doesn't mean that."

"And who are you to say that Potter, did you suddenly become an extremely talented Legilimens without me noticing." I give her a confused look.

"A mind reader Potter," He says as if I should've already known this.

"He thinks that only people like him should have magic he's a bigot-"

"It's not that I think other people shouldn't have magic. it's more that I think we're not careful about who we give it to." that wasn't exactly the answer I was expecting.

"What?"

"Do you pay attention in any classes. Ever heard of the Spanish Inquisition, the Salem witch trials."

"Yeah, but that's all muggle stuff. Why would you care about that? Isn't it not to far below you." I draw back.

"My father made sure i know the history of our world including the crimes against magical kind from muggles and magic a like."

"That seems a little egotistical."

He glares at me, "That's not even that clever."

I shrug, "It wasn't meant to be."

McGonagall's voice cuts through my ears like a knife, "Get back to the point."

Malfoy nods, "As I was saying. The muggles massacred themselves on just the thought of magic. What do you think would happen now when there weapons are much more advanced and deadly?"

She cuts in trying to dissuade an argument. "Though I think your concerns are valid, you'll find that the muggles now will continue to be oblivious to magic even if it were staring them in the face."

"You would know that if you weren't a secluded elitist." I grumble.

He frowns, "I didn't choose how I was raised Potter."

"Neither did muggleborns, but you don't spare a thought about demeaning them."

Malfoy rubs his forehead and for a moment both him and McGonagall seemed to be equally exasperated with me. "What would you say has been the biggest threat to the wizarding world in recent history?"

"Voldemort." I say tentatively trying to avoid a trick question.

"Not even you can get that one wrong," he says bemusedly," But yes, You Know Who, And I'm going to take a guess and presume you didn't know that he grew up a muggle," I say nothing, "It is arrogant of us to think that all muggleborns will accept magic with wonder and not with violence." I was about to go off on an extremely less articulate rebuttal but something about what Malfoy said stopped me.

"You didn't say mudblood." I whisper.

"What?"

"You said muggleborn, when have you ever said muggleborn."

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "I think it's best we leave archaic terms behind don't you?"

I cross my arms in disbelief, "Since when was last Tuesday archaic."

An angry expression crosses over his face. "What do you want for me Potter?" he spats

"What?"I say, taken aback.

"I do something wrong you're quick to judge, and when I do something right you badger me questions."

I smile a bit, "I'm just surprised that's all. Didn't think you'd ever cripple to political correctness." That was a term Hermione through around quite a bit.

"My father says things like that, " he says, and I sense hints of shame in his voice, "He's already ruined my life enough. I refuse to be associated with that coward." I stare at him, and think back to what Hermione said this morning. Maybe Ron and I were wrong, but i'm still not sure.

I don't get much of a chance to continue my character study, because McGonagall stands up being much more gentle to the chair this time around. "We're out of time for today ." She looks down at both of us, "I do think there was progress made, if only a fraction of the amount needed."

"So we're not done." I guess.

"Correct. I expect the both of you here at the same time next week." She turns back to her desk and Malfoy begins gathering up all his things. We go through this routine every week, him being an obnoxious prick and me keeping my eyes on the ground and my stuff. But today was different. I stared at him, because now I was now posed with a new mystery solve. I thought every word that came out of Draco Malfoy's mouth was a lie, but now his sincerity has knocked me off my guard. Guess I'll just see what happens next week.


	4. Chapter 4

"That went as well as could expected" I mutter bitterly. The cold bites at my fingers and the falling snow clouds my vision, as I take the scenic path back to Hogsmeade. Crabbe and Goyle probably have noticed I slipped off by now, They might've thought to have gone out to look for me, but I doubt it. Pansy is the only one who might've cared, but she's stuck in detention with Professor sprout. Some prick apparently reported her for plant abuse, my bet's on Longbottom. Though abusing plants does sound like something Pans would find joy in.

I doubt even she would have gone along with the socially suicidal act i just pulled.In hind sight my actions do sound like utter lunacy. I mean apologizing to people for over two years of aggression and assholery, which was mutual may I add, is not the brand most Slytherin's would get on board with. But we are nothing if not ambitious, and my ambition right now is to let my actions speak louder than my words.

My apology did not go over as well as i could've hoped, but there's not much I can do about that. At least Weasley didn't hit me, it was looking like he would, but I have a feeling Granger's presence was holding him back. They'll probably tell Potter when we get back to school, and he'll most likely pester me endlessly about it in our next detention with McGonagall. But at the moment I actually find that appetizing, because then I 'd at least be in the warm castle not lost in this bloody forest. All of the trees are the fucking same and i might've just past the same rock, but I cant be sure , because i shit you not the rocks are the same too.

There's a loud rustling in the branches coming from my left, and my mind flashes back to the time in my first year when I saw what nightmares were made of. I start to draw my wand when something slams into me like bludger and I'm sent tumbling to the grounds. The snow breaks my minuscule fall, but that also means I am now wet, cold, and very pissed.

Something groans to my right, and when I finally catch my breath i stand up shakily to see quite a confusing sight. There's an arm on the ground, and possibly the beginning of a foot. "What in the actual fuck." I say. The arm shifts and more limbs become visible and the once empty space between them shifts as well. Finally I can see this invisible bloke's face, "Potter?" he glares up at me.

"What are you doing hear?" He growls, replacing his ridiculous looking spectacles on his face.

I gesture at the trees aimlessly, "I'm lost." I back away slightly as he get's up, "What's your excuse?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." 

"I don't either, but I'll think of something."

He reaches down and picks up a blanket like thing that had not been there before. My eyes w, he has an invisibility cloak. Where in fucking hell did he get an invisibility cloak. potter balls up the cloak in his fists in a way that makes me feel like i shouldn't be here. The rawness in his face almost makes me look away, but something catches my eye.

"Are you crying?"

He stares at me with red eyes that I hadn't noticed before, "Piss of," he turns away from me to venture further into the woods. I should be laughing, i should be mocking him. How many opportunities am i gonna get like this to get back at someone who would definitely do the same to me. It's what Pans would do, It's what Crabbe and Goyle would do. But if I taunt Potter now when he's most vulnerable he'll go back to Weasley and Granger and they'll all blabber about how much of a jackass I am. I want to prove them wrong, and actions speak louder than words.

"Wait!" I shout running after him, Potter doesn't turn, "Hey!" I grab his shoulder, which was not the best decision on my part. He tenses instantly, and with in the span of two seconds he spins around and connects his fist with my my nose with a strength one as scrawny as him should not be capable of.

"MERLIN AND FUCKING MORGANA." i shout grabbing my face, my nose feels like hell on earth and my eyes are watering like there's no tomorrow. "What the fuck was that for?" I say.

Potter glares at me shaking out his hand, "You started it." He looks like he could go for more, so when I hold up my hand to stop him it's covered in blood.

"You broke my fucking nose!"

"And yet you're still hideous."

"Oh fuck off, I was just trying to be nice." My visions cleared a bit but now i'm realizing that trying to breathe through a broken nose is not ideal.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Cause your a daft asshole." I mutter. I gather up snow and gingerly hold it to my nose.

He rolls his his eyes, "Just leave me me the fuck alone."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't," I do, "It was a rhetorical observation."

"That's not a thing."

"Why are you in the woods?" I say, silencing him, "I doubt it can be anything that is worth my time, but-"

"My father's best friend is the reason my parents are dead." He's staring at the ground with his fist clenched. I feel suddenly numb, It doesn't take a genius to know I just fucked up. 

"Do- Do you know him?" I don't know if that was what I should've said but it was the only i could think to say.

He scoffs slightly and his posture starts to relax, "Everyone does, currently he's the most wanted criminal in Europe."Oh.

"Okay" I say softly.

Potter laughs, and chills run up my arm, "That's it?" he asks.

"Well what were you expecting?"

"I don't know." He starts towards me, "Something dickish."

"That's not a word." he walks past me and the air about is some what back to it's normal self.

"I could've sworn it was your middle name." Potter turns back towards me, "You coming?"

"Where?"

"Paris." he says deadpanned, "Hogsmeade dumb ass. The carriages will be leaving soon."

I move to follow him knowing very well that I'm drifting into uncharted waters. But maybe I'm reading this situation wrong. "They say Black is going to try to kill me." He speaks without warning; I nearly jump three feet in the air.

"Has he not already?"

He nods, "Yeah, but this time when he finds me i'm going to be ready," A shadow passes over his face, "When he finds me i'm going to kill him." I believe him, I glance at him nervously, The look on his face is deadly and his eyes no longer ringed red are filled with a determination that hadn't been there before. At this moment I know I should feel unnerved or at least grateful he never was this murderous towards me, but right now I can only look at him and think... beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks since my meeting with Malfoy in the woods were odd to say the least. It seemed we had come to a standstill that neither side had started. Harry didn’t feel the need to glare at him in the corridors, the other Slytherins hadn't let up but that couldn’t be helped. Don't get me wrong I still hate the git with a passion but honestly my heart hasn’t been in it the past few months, with my late night dementor sessions with lupin and the fact that one of my parent's closest friends, my god father, the reason they're re dead is trying to kill me. That last one is the most prominent by far. Most days I'm fucking exhausted because most nights my eyes are glued to the weird ass map, I nicked from filches office. I search for the name Sirius Black feverishly no longer trusting the walls of the castle to keep me safe, but then there were the nights where for no reason other it felt right, I let my eyes rest on the name reading Draco Malfoy. It just didn’t make sense to me why we hadn't ended up hexing each other in the woods that day, it didn’t make sense that he’d apparently apologized to Ron and Hermione since when do Slytherins apologize. Somewhere someone told me that he was related s=to black in the way that all purebloods are, maybe they were working to each other maybe he was trying to get me to let my guard down. I always thought this when I let myself get distracted because honestly, I didn’t know why I did this all I knew was I actually got sleep on those nights. 

Now looking back on all that now it seems foolish. Blood roars in my ears as Hermione puts a thin gold chain around the both of our necks. She is saying something to run who was still in his infirmary bed looking just a confused as harry felt. Then in an instant the world around him was spinning everything though he wasn’t dizzy the only other thing that wasn’t affected was Hermione unlike harry she wasn’t at all disturbed by their quickly changing surroundings. Finally, everything came to a standstill and as I gather my bearings, I feel the urge to check to make sure my glasses haven't cracked for what would be the hundredth time because even though it was just midnight gentle rays of sun peer through the skylights high above, “Hermione?” but she's already dragging me after her. 

“what time is it.” she asks. 

I glance at my watch, “Seven thirty,” if I wasn’t being half dragged, I’d stop in my tracks, “Hermione how can it be seven-” 

“It doesn't matter now,” she glances around feverishly as we round another corner heading for what I assume is the grounds. “Where were we at seven thirty?” 

“Hagrid's maybe. Hermione what is going on.” she looks around again and pulls out the same golden chain and pendant she fiddled with for. 

“This is a time turner Harry McGonagall gave it to me at the beginning of the year it's how I've been going to all my classes. That’s what Dumbledore meant he wanted us to fix something.” 

I stare at her, “You mean we’ve gone back in time?” I knew from firsthand experience that magic could accomplish many things but time I had previously believed was a boundary even wizards hadn’t crossed. 

She looks at me as if waiting for me to catch up, “yes, and we need to go now, and we cannot be seen,” she glares at me to make sure I get it. 

“Have some faith.” 

She nods satisfied, and nearly walks straight into the back of Draco Malfoy. I yank her into the castle, and we flatten ourselves into a sizable divot in the wall a consequence of the school being built centuries ago. 

“Of all the times.” Hermione hisses next to me as voices start to come into earshot. 

“The fuck is up with you.” a voice says it could be Crabb it could be Goyle I stopped thinking of them as separate assholes a long time ago. 

“It’s called growing up you two should try it sometime.” a loud smack sounds across the lawn. Hermione sucks in a surprised breath, “What the hell was that for.” Malfoy cries out 

“You’ve been going soft; we’re tired of these games.” 

“Oh, for fucks sake could you do everyone a favor and think for yourself for once, You fuckers keep this us against them mentality up you're going to end up all alone holed up in your empty houses just like your parents told you too. Well I'm sorry that I have the brains to know when I'm backing the wrong horse.” 

“Harry.” Hermione nudges my arm to the exit. I nod and the both of us begin to skirt around the edge of the castle Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle seemed to have moved their little skirmish father across the lawn I glance back hoping to get a glimpse of Malfoy getting his ass handed to him. I instead am met with cold blue eyes, shit, his eyes pass over me without a second thought, but I still quicken my pace down the hill. 

The next part of our little endeavor is the epitome of easier said than done. To save Buckbeak the hippogriff, which according to Hermione obviously something we were sent back in time to do, so to rescue Buckbeak we have to wait for our past selves to leave, in this waiting time I get a clear view of peter Pettigrew, Hermione puts a restraining hand on my arm I don’t bother telling her it's not needed after the close call with Malfoy Ive decided to be extra careful from now on. We carefully avoid ourselves as to not drive us insane because that’s a thing. Next obstacle is Fudge and his entourage of Dumbledore and an executioner that pretty much let his job determine his fasion choices. Once they were inside, we crept into the garden shying away from the windows. Buckbeak for his credit didn’t fuss much once his treats were involved. Slowly but surely, we crept back into the forest line barely avoiding the prime minister. I smirk slightly as Fudges incredulous voice echo's through the trees 

“That was too close,” Hermione breaths. 

“Well that’s certainly understatement.” I nearly jump out of my skin. Hermione has already whipped round with her wand drawn when I turn to see Draco mother fucking Malfoy standing I. The woods in front of me with a noticeably bruised face that still had an arrogant smirk. 

“What the fuck.” 

“Ever the linguist, Potter,” he says, though have heartedly, 

“What are you doing here?” Hermione hisses. 

“I feel like I should be asking that question, seeing as I could've sworn, I saw the two of you and Weasley coming up the hill but here you are smuggling away an aggressive beast,” He steps back when Buckbeak makes a funny growling sound, “Care to explain?” 

“Why in the hell,” she started still holding her wand up to his face, “Should we tell you anything?” 

“Well for one the minister of magic, a daft bastard, who happens to be a personal friend of my father is very close by, and if I was going to turn you in wouldn’t I have done it before this point when you didn’t know I was here.” 

“Because you're an ass.” 

“Harry.” she scolds. 

“Honestly, I would only like to know how you managed it,” 

“I think we can tell him,” I turn to her, “If he turns out to be a fucking snake then you can just obliviate him till he can't remember what his name is.” 

“Thank you for talking about me as if I'm not here, it's really appreciated.” 

She looks at me nervously as her wand lowers, “You're sure,” 

“No, but when has that mattered.” 

She sighs and pulls the gold chain out from her under her jacket. 

Malfoy’s eyes widen, “Merlin Granger, is that a-” 

“Yes.” 

“How in the hell did you get that.” he starts forward entranced by the time turner, only to be driven back by Buckbeak. 

“The Ministry provided it to me for reasons that don’t concern you.” She straitens, “Now Harry and I Have to go as you can most likely guess we are on a time limit.” 

“I’d like to come.” 

“No.” Hermione says at the same time I ask, “Why?” 

He turns to me with a grin, “I’m curious, why else?” 

“No,” she repeats, “We were sent by Professor Dumbledore himself. This is a matter of life and death; I will not have you jeopardize this because you feel like being a prat.” 

“Excuse me.” 

“Go away Draco.” he looks at me as if I might say something, but when I only return his look with a cold stare he turns away. 

“Gryffindors.” he says, turning around in the other direction, and if I wasn’t a bit high on adrenaline, I would say he sounded hurt. 

Hermione breathes out shakily, “Ready?” 

“I guess.” 

We walked until we could get a clear view of the weeping willow and watched as both Lupine and Snape entered just as they must've done before when we had already entered the shrieking shack. 

“Harry, we are agreed that we are not going to attack Pettigrew, right?” 

I roll my eyes, “Yes, I get it.” 

“I’m only saying it because I know you.” 

“Yes.” 

“You are extremely impulsive.” 

“Hermione I'm not a complete idiot” 

She glances back at the demented excuse for a tree not completely convinced, “let's not get into that now. What exactly happened in those detentions Harry.” 

“What?” Her abrupt subject change throws me for a loop, “With Malfoy?” 

“Obviously,” She now rolls her eyes. 

“I don’t know. I t was like any other detention.” 

“So, you’ve said, but ever since Christmas you’ve been acting,” she pauses considering her word choice the way she occasionally did, Ron said it was she was thinking of a way to sound the most pretentious. “different, before you and Ron would act as if Malfoy and the other Slytherins were You Know Who reincarnated, and now you trust him enough not to tell the teachers on us. I don’t understand. 

I shrug because honestly even I don’t understand the sudden change. “Is it so hard for you to believe that I have some maturity.” She actually laughs. “Thanks.” 

“I'm sorry, but-” 

“I doesn't matter,” I say squatting down next to her my gaze locked on the Weeping Willow. 

“It will be any minute now.” She says softly. 

“Yes.” 

“Do you have a plan?” 

“No.” I admit. “Do you?” 

“More of an escape route.” 

“It's fine. Our plans never work anyway.” She seems as if she's about to protest to defend our past selves when at long last the secret door in the wood far off in the night opens. I see myself and serious walk out first talking about how I had the chance to leave the Dursley’s. My stomach twists into a pretzel. Next come Lupin Hermione and Ron with his injured leg. Then I see him, again Hermione grabs my arm as if to restrain me, but this time it is slightly more necessary. 

“Harry.” she whispers alarm spreading to her voice, “Shit is about to hit the fan you need to be thinking straight,” Thinking straight is the bane of my existence. 

I let her pull me further back into the tree line buck beak follows suit. It doesn’t take long for us to hear the ruckus of Lupin changing into his wolf form I turn back towards my past self not wanting to be snuck up upon by a werewolf not in control of his actions. The events from just an hour ago unfurl before me. Sirius tries to help Lupin and inevitably fails, Snape reappears, and it all ends with my dumb ass confronting a fucking werewolf. 

Just like before a rouge howl comes from the woods, but this time around I know that I wasn’t just stupidly lucky. 

“Are you insane?” I hiss at Hermione as she finishes her best impression of a lone wolf. 

She grabs my hand, “Yes.” and like that we are prey on the run from the wolf on the top of the food chain. We barely have started running before Lupin is on us, I pull Hermione behind a massive tree and wait to hear the werewolf moves on, unfortunately he stays put sniffing the air. Hermione covers her own mouth with a look of pure terror on her face. As lupin nears the left side of our hiding place, we both unconsciously edge to the right. Too late do I realize losing sight of a werewolf who was trying to kill you might not be the best idea. I hear his growl before I see him. Hermione grabs my arm in a death grip. I don’t breathe. I turn to see the same gruesome face that I had stupidly confronted earlier tonight. All of the Human had left His eyes Lupin was no longer there. Its eyes fill with rage and just before it attacks a figure jumps out of the tree line blasting spells like all hell had broken loose. The werewolf roared anger it didn’t seem to know in which direction to turn. Buckbeak ends up deciding for it, the hippogriff comes crashing down thrashing at the wolf until it runs of whining into the woods 

“What in the actual fuck!” The mysterious figure says coming closer to us, and its fucking Draco Malfoy because my life isn't hard enough, “one of you explain to me right now what just happened!” 

“Was a werewolf.” I say glaring at him, “Why the fuck are you hear.” 

He looks as if he's gone it to shock, “Does it matter!” 

“You’re an ass.” 

“I saved you fucking life!” 

“hush both of you,” Hermione hisses, “Professor Lupin may be gone for now, but I don’t think he will refrain from going to the closest noise.” 

Somehow Malfoys face gets paler, “That was Lupin?” I remember him back in first year having a similar reaction to filch pulling his leg before we went into the Forbidden forest, “What in the hell was Dumbledore-” In a second Hermione moves past me and without hesitation she hits him across the face. 

She turns back to me her face grim, “Been waiting for that.” 

“I’ll bet.” 

He doesn’t say anything except a measly, “Fuck you.” 

“We need to go.” she says stiffly, “Come along if you like but if you get in our way-” 

“I’m going to the lake.” I say a realization coming over me. 

“What?” They both say equally confused. 

“I saw someone there I hadn't put it together before but I think it was my dad.” 

“Harry-” 

“Potter-” 

“Look I know it sounds insane,” I say more to Hermione, “but I have to see,” 

She looks at me with a gaze filled with so much pity I am forced to look away. “I guess we have the time, but to get back to the castle we’ll have to find another way.” I nod. 

“Gryffindors.” Malfoy huffs for the second time tonight, still looking at Hermione as he might need to duck away in a second. 

Then we were off towards the lake towards serious towards my dad. In my head it even sounds stupid but it was him I know it was him there is no other explanation. 

We get to the lake just as the dementors start their attack. The air is frigid and a familiar feeling of dread rolls over my body. Beside Malfoy says something to Hermione but she waves him off. “he should be here soon.” I reassure them, she nods but still looks unconvinced. The Dementors continue to swoop down despite past my attempts to ward them off I can feel them sucking at me even now. 

“Oh god.” Hermione whimpers, 

“he’ll come,” 

“Potter...” now Malfoy speaks his voice strangely gentle, “There is no one coming.” 

And he's right, the black wraiths were circling around Sirius their assigned target, I had dragged us all the way out here for nothing, then again, a thought comes to me, this one much more plausible than the last I decide to act on it. 

I run out into the open, behind me they both shout at me to come back but I’m already moving, I shout with all my breath, “EXPECTO PATRONOM!” the light that come from my is blinding as my thoughts wander to memories to hold onto, before I used what could’ve been, now I draw my power on what I have. I think about meeting Ron and Hermione, about coming to Hogwarts, about my summer at the burrow the first time I had ever felt a part of a family. When my vision returns in splotches both me and Sirius are lying unconscious on the beach. Hermione is by my side in an instant. "Harry!” 

“Yes.” 

“That was incredibly stupid what if-” 

“Granger for a second just stop,” Malfoy joins us. I nearly punch him, “The bloke just casted a full corporeal Patronus in front of our eyes. Give him a break.” 

I blink, “What?” 

He sneers, “I can't appreciate incredible acts of magic?” 

“No, Its just-” 

“Enough both of you, we can't stay here.” she grabs both of our arms, “Someone will be hear soon.” 

We make it back to Buckbeak who is not particularly grateful for being left alone so long. Hermione turns to us both, “Ive got it! We can get back to the castle on Buckbeak.” 

The hippogriff makes a sound, “Maybe you shouldn’t talk about him as if he’s not here.” I say. 

“Oh of course,” she says quickly obviously not wanting to get on his bad side. 

“I think I’m going to go back.” Malfoy says from behind me 

“What?” 

“Let's be honest Buckbeak isn’t exactly going to let me get any closer than I am now, and anyway you’ll be faster without me.” 

“But-” 

“You’ll wait for Snape?” she interrupts. 

“Yeah you expect me to try to make my way back to the castle through the dark with a werewolf on the lose?” She nods satisfied 

“Then we should be going. If Snape sees Buckbeak he’ll tell Fudge and that is a problem I want permanently behind me.” 

“Goodbye I guess.” he holds me gaze for a second before turning around. 

“You ready?” 

“Course.” 

And with that we flew in to the night. 

It was three days from term that I found myself alone on the great lawn. Sirius and Buckbeak are long gone and once again I am preparing for my long summer back at the Dursleys. Hermione had wanted to eat lunch with the rest of our year because of the looming summer holidays, but all it did was make me feel even more dreadful knowing in a few days I’d be alienated from the rest of my friends. 

A shadow casts over me, I look up and instead of being blinded by the sun I am greeted by the smirk of Draco Malfoy, “You’re in my spot.” 

I gesture to the wide-open lawn, “Find a new one.” 

He plops down five feet away from me, “I don’t think I shall.” 

I roll my eyes, “Prick.” 

We sit in silence the same way we used to do in the detentions until eventually he engages me in a conversation I don’t want to have, “So Sirius Black managed to slip away again.” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m to guess a hippogriff was involved in his impossible escape.” 

“What do you want?” I practically spit out at him. 

“Oh, you’re a right ball of sunshine Potter.” 

“I mean it why aren’t you back inside with Crabbe or Goyle or anybody else rather than bothering me.” 

“Both of those thickheads are not exactly the most entertaining company, and the other Slytherin's are experiencing quite a lot of infighting that I refuse to be a part of.” 

“Can't you exclude yourself somewhere else?” 

“Merlin who hit you over the head with a broomstick, one would think the end of term would be exciting for someone who could barely do all their school work on time.” 

“End of term means leaving.” I say softly before I can even think about the words. 

Malfoy laughs slightly, “that is a sentiment I can get behind.” 

“You live in a mansion.” 

“That doesn’t mean it's what you would call a happy home.” 

“It can't possibly be as horrid as the Dursley’s.” 

“Come of its Potter, I know they're muggles but they can't possibly be bad enough for you to mope around and have a horrible time.” 

“I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven,” Again the words fall out of my mouth without warning, before he can respond I keep going not wanting to hear want has to say, “Two years ago they locked me in my room for almost an entire month and put bars on my window.” I take one last breath before saying what I had wished to tell someone since I was eleven since I knew I was a wizard, “up until I got my letter, I thought my parents died in a car crash, they lied to me, they kept me from magic. Don’t you fucking say they're not as bad as I think.” 

He gapes at me for s second, “fuck potter.” he shakes his head, “You have told Dumbledore about this haven't you?” 

“What’s the point,” I shrug “he’s the one who put me there. 

He faces twist into an ugly expression, or uglier expression I should say, “why would I think otherwise. That old bag couldn’t do anything useful if it killed him.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” I hiss. 

“He’s a git, Potter. I'm sorry if I'm not falling for this charade, even if you can't believe it, I know the difference between right and wrong and this isn't it.” 

“He saved my life.” 

“I’d like to point out that so did I, and much more recently.” 

“Pfft you call that danger.” 

He looks concerned, “Most would!” 

I laugh, if at the beginning of this year some had told me I’d be outside without Ron or Hermione, but making a mostly friendly conversation with Draco Malfoy I would’ve actually have punched them I still can't necessarily believe it but I can't exactly say I'm not enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I sat on this for a long time because I'm a god at procrastinating. I based this mostly off the movie because I'm too lazy to reread the book. So like its not most accurate, but that's the point of fanfic so hah


End file.
